Fenders are widely used to protect boat hulls from physical damage by providing a durable cushion between the hull and another structure, such as a dock. Conventional fenders are typically comprised of an elongated body coupled to a tether. The body is typically a cylindrical structure comprised of an inflatable cushioning bladder, a closed cell foam cushion, a high density foam cushion, a combination of any of the foregoing, or some other form of shock absorbing structure. Typically an eyelet is formed at an end of the body for attaching it to one end of a tether, such as a nylon mooring line. In use, the other end of the tether is generally secured to a cleat mount or rail of a boat and the fender is suspended alongside areas of the hull likely to otherwise come in contact with a dock. When a fender is not in use, it is typically removed from the rail or cleat stored away in a locker or on a rack.
The tasks of tying, untying, and adjusting the length of rope is tedious and conducive to error. If a fender is suspended either too high or too low it may not protect the hull. If the rope is too long, the excess rope may lay onto the deck, presenting a tripping hazard. Even when boat fenders are removed for storage in lockers, or fender racks, the rope used for attaching the fenders to the rail or cleat may be difficult to gather and neatly store without tangling.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.